The Avatar and The Destroyer of Worlds
by GreenScar1990
Summary: After a warning/vision from Avatar Aang in her dreams, Korra prepares for the arrival of a cosmic being who intends to destroy the world. But what can she possibly do against such omnipotent power? How can she battle a foe that she's powerless against? Can she convince him to spare her world and everything she holds dear to her heart? R & R please.
1. Chapter 1

**The Avatar and The Destroyer of Worlds**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Korra's arctic-blue eyes search the mists, her sight detecting nothing, yet her ears acknowledging the sounds that seemed to echo all around her. She could hear voices. Their voices. The whispering voices of all the previous incarnations of the Avatar that preceeded her. They were attempting to communicate with her... trying to warn her of a threat that threatened everything that exists.

_He's coming._

"What?", Korra finally spoke, confusion and uncertainty evident in her voice.

_He's coming, Korra._

_His arrival is imminent._

_His arrival to your world will bring the end of everything._

"What! Who? Who's coming? What're you talking about? Tell me!", Korra demands, shouting at the top of her lungs in a vain attempt to receive answers from her past incarnations.

Suddenly, just as Korra turns, she comes face-to-face with none other than the spiritual embodiment of her previous incarnation... Avatar Aang. Startled at first, Korra gets into her fighting stance only to relax as she instantly recognizes the adult spiritual form of the air-bender. She expected him to appear before her. But would Aang willingly inform her of what the spirits were trying to tell her?

_"He's coming, Korra.", Aang stated solemnly._

"Avatar Aang... I... you... who is coming?", Korra questioned, noticing the gleam of fear within Aang's eyes.

_"The Destroyer of Worlds.", Aang informed with a grimace._

"Why? What does he want?", Korra inquired, not liking where this conversations was going.

_"He wishes to destroy the world.", Aang answered grimly._

Korra's eyes widen in utter disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What being could possibly be powerful enough to destroy an entire world? It was impossible. She shouldn't be even able to believe in such a statement, yet she couldn't help but believe what Aang now just told her.

"But... he can't do that, can he? I mean, he can't actually destroy the entire world?", Korra questioned, still quite not accepting what she'd been told by her predecessor.

_"Yes, I'm afraid what I say is true. His power is beyond anything we can ever hope to imagine. A universal force of both life & death. He is the beginning and the end of all things.", Aang responds, not breaking eye contact with the young woman._

"So... what am I supposed to do?", Korra asks.

"You, Korra, must face the greatest threat that any Avatar has ever been forced to face. Only you can save the world the destruction.", Aang said calmly.

"But how? How can I stop someone who's more powerful than anythng and everything?", Korra asked, feeling a deep fear entering her heart.

_"You will find a way. You must, Korra, or our world and everything in it will cease to be. Remember... force is not a solution. But... there are other options available to you.", Aang offered to his young successor._

Before Korra could ask any further questions, Aang disappeared right before her very eyes. She was alone, surrounded by the ghostly mists of this spiritual realm. Suddenly, the mists were replaced by the darkness of space, lit only by the stars of the vast cosmos. Turning around, her blue eyes locked upon a familiar blue, white and green sphere. It was her world: Earth.

Then, she felt an ominous presence, one that sent a feeling of fear and awe through her very soul. She turned, coming directly in contact with the being itself. He was massive beyond comprehension, his humanoid form completely covered with dark violet and azure armor. She looked upon his imposing visage, instantly noticing the unique helmet that supported two antler-like horns that adorned the helmet that encased his skull. But soon her artic blue eyes soon locked on the Destroyer of Worlds' blazing red eyes.

In that one moment, Korra felt a sense of fear and awe that she never experienced before in her entire life. She was the Avatar. She had faced many challenges and great threats. But nothing like this. Nothing like him. For the first time in her life, Korra felt that she was utterly powerless even with all of her unique powers and abilities still at her disposal.

The Destroyer of Worlds' two eyes focused on her, glowing with cosmic power that was beyond measurement and comprehension. Korra could not speak, as if her voice had been ripped from her very throat. She could not move, her body completely frozen in both awe and fear.

It was like she was in a deep trance. Her mind and that of the vast mind of the being who was a universal force of nature were connected for that brief moment. It was then that Korra discovered it. She discovered his name. It was a name that is feared by all throughout the universe.

_"Know my name, mortal... and know of fear!", The Destroyer of Worlds' voice boomed._

"No... No... No!", Korra screamed as a massive violet-colored, armored hand reached out and caught her within its grasp.

Korra struggled within his grasp, but try as she might, she could not escape. All of her power meant nothing. She was helpless. She could not save the world... she couldn't even save herself!

_"Your final fate is at hand, little Avatar... as is the fate of your world!", The Destroyer of Worlds' proclaimed, his voice making the cosmos itself tremble._

* * *

Korra bolted up from her bed, unleashing a frightened scream of pure terror. Her heart was pounding within her chest, her body covered in a cold sweat and her breathing heavy and labored as she tried to calm herself. She barely took notice of when Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami bursted into the room. They heard her scream, knowing that something must have been wrong as they rushed to the aid of their friend. They've noticed the fear in her artic blue eyes and the trembling of her limbs, yet none could understand what could cause her to react in such a way.

"Korra! What's wrong?", Tenzin asked, resting himself on her bed and embracing her shivering form in his arms like that of a father holding a child who had awakened from a nightmare.

"He's coming, Tenzin! He's coming to destroy me! He's coming to destroy the world!", Korra cried, her hands clutching handfuls of Tenzin's clothing as she lightly sobbed against his chest.

"What're you talking about?", Mako asked gently.

"Yeah, Kor? What's coming?", Bolin asks a moment later, concern evident in his normally cheerful emerald-green irises.

"Yes, Korra. Who is coming?", Asami asked.

Korra didn't answer them. She pulled away from Tenzin, grabbing her knees and pulling them close to her chest in an attempt to calm herself. Never before had she been so filled with fear. It made Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami even more concerned. Korra was strong and virutally fearless in every aspect. Not even Amon could strike such fear in her like this. So... what being could?

"He's coming. I can sense it.", Korra stated, regaining some of her composure.

"Korra, calm down. Now tell me, who is coming?", Tenzin asked, his voice calm and gentle as a cool night breeze.

She looked into the eyes of all those within the room, taking notice of the concern that was expressed through their eyes and on their faces. She didn't want to tell them. But Korra knew that she had to tell them. They deserved to know. She wanted to tell them everything, but only one word lingered in her thoughts, one that still caused fear to enter her heart. The name of the Destroyer of Worlds.

"Galactus.", Korra finally answered.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Galactus is coming.**

**Three words that are capable of instilling fear in any mortal or immortal being.**

**Korra has fought and overcome many challenges since she became the Avatar.**

**But how can she hope to overcome Galactus' omnipotence?**

**Like Aang told her, "Remember... force is not a solution. But... there are other options available to you."**

**What unfolds when Korra confronts Galactus is something totally unexpected and unique. It will touch you in ways that you thought a story of this kind was incapable of delivering.**

**Until then, stay tuned to find out! And feel free to please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avatar and The Destroyer of Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**The Arrival of the Seeker and the Destroyer**

* * *

**Republic City**

**A Few Days Later**

**The Jasmine Dragon**

Seated at their favorite table, Korra and her friends continued their discussion involving the young female Avatar's continuing dreams involving the planet killer known as Galactus. It seemed no matter what she tried, even going as far as contacting Avatar Aang through her spiritual connection with her past incarnations, Korra found herself unable to stop dreaming about the supposed arrival of the Devourer of Worlds. And the scary thing was... the dreams were becoming more and more realistic & frightening to her.

Korra would never forget those fiery eyes, burning with vast cosmic energies that were beyond comprehension. She could only begin to imagine the conscience of such a being, one that existed to extinguish the life force of all living things. She couldn't seem to shake Galactus' presence from her mind. It was almost as if she were connected to him through some unexplainable telepathic link! She couldn't understand why, for how was it possible for her to have such a link with an entity of vast omnipotence?

"Maybe they're just dreams, Korra.", Mako remarked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, they're not. I've seen him, Mako. He's real and he's coming to destroy the world. I don't know when exactly... only that it will be soon.", Korra stated solemnly.

"Well, what does Tenzin think?", Asami asks.

"He's not sure. But if you ask me, I think he knows that these dreams... these visions that I've been having... are real.", Korra answered, releasing a sigh of frustration before lightly slamming her fists upon the table.

"Don't worry about it, Kor. I'm sure everything will be fine. I mean, if this Galactus shows up, you can just go Avatar on him.", Bolin said, relaxed and optimistic as always.

"Yeah... but from what Aang told me, that's not gonna work on Galactus.", Korra retorted, crossing her arms and leaning back against her seat.

"Eh. I'm sure you'll find a way to beat him. You took down Amon, remember? I mean, how bad could this Galactus be?", Bolin replied, seemingly unaware that his pet fire ferret Pabu was currently lapping up his beverage.

"If you could see what I've seen, Bolin... if you've actually seen Galactus, like I have, you wouldn't...", Korra began to speak only to become silent.

Suddenly, Korra's eyes began to glow a blinding lightning white, as if she were about to enter the Avatar state. Then, just as suddenly as her eyes began to glow, they returned to their normal shade of arctic blue. Her breathing was slightly labored, her eyes wide as dinner plates and filled with an emotion that she rarely displayed... fear.

"Korra? Are you okay?", Asami asked, concern evident in her voice.

"What's wrong?", Bolin added, catching Korra in his arms as she attempted to rise only to nearly collapse down to her knees on the floor.

"Korra... what is it?", Mako asks, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Galactus... he's almost here!", Korra declared, breaking free from Bolin's arms and rushing out of the establishment at top speed.

Korra came to a stop outside the Jasmine Dragon, her eyes noticing a silver stream of light in the sky, its speed greater than any machine or animal was capable of achieving. Mako, Bolin and Asami soon came rushing out of the establishment, their attention solely focused on that of their friend. It wasn't long before their eyes too looked to the heavens, watching as the silver stream of light raced across the sky. Then, suddenly, the silver stream of light turned and raced towards them.

"Everyone! Move!", Mako shouted in order.

Everyone braced for the impact of the silver star, Korra and Mako taking cover under a nearby jewelry stand, while Bolin, Asami and Pabu took cover by a fruit stand. However, the star did not crash, instead it stopped just above the street. The glowing silver light eventually vanished as it transcended to the streets below, revealing not a star, but a man whose flesh was that of a metallic silver.

He stood atop a board which hovered off the ground, levitating as it were empowered by some unknown force. His body was muscular, his height just above six-feet tall and his weight around that of two-hundred-fifty pounds. Like the silver flesh that covered his seemingly naked form, his eyes were also that of a silver hue. The people looked upon the silver being, in awe of what he is, unknowing of what his presence meant to this world. He was the Seeker, the Herald and the Messenger of the Ravager of Worlds.

"Who is that?", Asami asked, unable to tear her gaze from the silver being.

"I have no idea.", Bolin answered even as Pabu appeared on the top of his head and began munching on a piece of fruit.

"Is that Galactus?", Mako questioned, arching an eyebrow as he and Korra got up from the jewelry stand.

"No. Just his messenger.", Korra informed, narrowing her eyes as she focused on the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"Humans, your world is about to end. I take no pleasure in telling you this. For I once was a man, as human as any one of you, until Galactus threatened to consume my homeworld of Zenn-La. I offered myself to Galactus, hoping to save my world from destruction... and the woman I love from death's cold embrace. He accepted my offer, and by using a mere fraction of the Power Cosmic, Galactus transformed me into the being whom you now see before your very eyes. I am the Silver Surfer, Herald of Galactus, Devourer of Worlds.", The Silver Surfer announced, standing atop his board as he hovered several feet from the ground.

Without hesitation, Korra marched towards the Silver Surfer, a fierce determination and rage coursing through her. She wasn't going to allow her world to end, she wasn't going to allow Galactus to destroy everything and everyone that she cherished and loved... not if she could stop it! And what better way to get the message across than to take out the messenger and send him crawling back to his master?

"Is that so? Well, my name is Korra. I'm the Avatar. And as for Galactus... you can tell him... to get lost!", Korra shouted, getting right in the Surfer's face.

"I can sense your anger, Avatar Korra. But I beg of you, do not resort to actions that you'll only regret.", The Silver Surfer pleaded, his voice as gentle as a summer breeze.

"Too late for that!", Korra countered, cracking her knuckles.

"Attacking me will not cease the arrival of my Master, nor will it save you from his wrath if you are foolish enough to seek a war with one who consumes entire worlds.", The Silver Surfer informs, trying to disuade the hot-tempered female from engaging him in battle.

"Whatever.", Korra scoffed before unleashing her first attack.

Before the Silver Surfer could utter another word, Korra unleashes a powerful burst of lightning from her fingertips that proceeded to slam into the Surfer's chest. The force of the blow knocks the Surfer from his board, sending his form crashing through the streets, his silver metal-like flesh covered body tearing up vast amounts of earth and concrete until he eventually came to a stop. Rising from the rubble virtually unscathed, the Silver Surfer got his feet, his silver-hued irises noticing Korra advancing towards him to make another attack.

"Madness.", Silver Surfer uttered to himself, his peaceful and pacifistic nature keeping him from striking back at the young Avatar who closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Using her firebending, Korra unleashes a barrage of fire bolts upon the Sentinel of the Spaceways, determined to inflict some serious harm upon Galactus' Seeker. However, she never considered or knew that the Surfer's silver flesh could easily withstand the heat of supernova-level intensity without damage. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Korra from her devastating assault!

Getting up close and personal, Korra decides to use a combination of her firebending and physical attacks in an attempt to overwhelm and overpower the Surfer. Lashing out with a flaming spinning kick, Korra sends the Surfer crashing back through one of the nearby buildings, which was thankfully vacant of any civilians who might be endangered by this battle.

Using her airbending to send her soaring high into the air, Korra prepares to finish off the Surfer with a powerful sledgehammer blow of her fiery fists. The impact was nothing short of devastating, the surrounding earth shattering all around the two combatants, Korra's earthbending causing jagged spikes to erupt from the ground. The dust eventually dissipates, revealing Korra and the Silver Surfer amidst the crater that their conflict created, their hands locked in a test of strength.

Korra couldn't believe how powerful the Silver Surfer was, his strength easily surpassing that of her own, yet he seemed to be holding back. It was almost like he only wished to match her in combat, as if resisting the urge to unleash the true extent of his powers and abilities upon her. But why? Could it be that the Herald of Galactus valued life just as much as herself?

"Please. Stop.", The Silver Surfer pleaded, forcing Korra down to one knee.

"Not... gonna... happen!", Korra snarled between clenched teeth, rising back up to her feet and delivering a thunderous uppercut to the Surfer's jaw.

Using her formidable earthbending skills, Korra uproots massive chunks of strata from the earth before launching them at the silver-skinned Herald. She is surprised when her earth-based missiles are destroyed before they make contact, blasted into oblivion by cosmic energies that the Surfer unleashed from his hands. She ceased her attacks, partially to take a brief rest and to also plan her next method of attack.

"I do not wish to fight you, Avatar Korra.", The Silver Surfer proclaimed, lowering his glowing hands.

"Then tell your master to leave our planet alone!", Korra countered, firmly standing her ground.

"That is one thing that I cannot do. I've betrayed Galactus before... and I cannot do it again... I will not do it again!", The Silver Surfer exclaimed, knowing that such an act will jeopardize his world and the woman he still loved.

"Then I'll just have to send him a message myself!", Korra said with a smirk.

Lunging to the side, Korra slams the palms of her hands against the Surfer's abdomen before unleashing a powerful blast of air that sends the Herald of Galactus soaring through the air. After smashing through a dozen homes, the Silver Surfer finally came to a stop. Sensing that there was no way of reasoning with the hot-headed, defiant female Avatar, Norrin decided that he was left with no choice but to defend himself.

"So be it. To me, my board!", The Silver Surfer commanded, summoning his cosmic board that he uses to sail the cosmos.

Korra barely managed to dodge to the side in time to avoid the board striking her. She watched as the board came to a stop, allowing the Surfer to climb atop it. It appeared that he was trying to escape! But she wasn't finished with him... not by a long shot! She intended to inflict a whole lot more punishment until she was too exhausted to fight any more or until Galactus' Seeker fell before her in defeat.

"No. You're not getting away from me!", Korra shouted, leaping at the Silver Surfer just as his board began moving, its speed faster than anything Korra had ever experienced before.

Korra continued to fight the Surfer atop his board, paying no mind to the surroundings that blurred past them, her fiery fists painfully striking his silver metal-like flesh. She could swear that her knuckles were bleeding, but she paid no attention to her pain or her minor wounds as she vented her rage upon the Sentinel of the Spaceways. She felt a hand grasp her throat and lift her off the board, the hand of the Silver Surfer himself. Suddenly, the board came to a stop over the harbor where Korra found herself at the mercy of the Silver Surfer as he held her in the air.

"I could destroy you, but I will not. Let the cool waters of your world embrace you.", The Silver Surfer said as he released his grip, his voice gentle and devoid of any malice.

Korra fell to the blue waters of the harbor below, her body creating a large splash upon entering the element that she was most familiar and comfortable with. She would defeat the Herald of Galactus, even if she had to resort to going into the Avatar state to accomplish it! She wouldn't allow herself to be defeated! She would not back down! She would not give up on her world and her people!

"Haven't you heard? Water is my element. Then again... Water, Earth, Fire and Air are all my elements!", Korra quiped, her waterbending abilities keeping her in the air in order to be face-to-face with the Sentinel of the Spaceways.

"Your power is impressive for a mortal. But it will not save you. It will not matter.", The Silver Surfer informed with a grimace.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?", Korra inquired, a confident smirk gracing her features.

"Because my Master has arrived.", The Silver Surfer stated, averting his eyes to the heavens.

The heavens split open as a massive circular ship appeared, its massive size equal to that of a small planet. The shadow of Galactus' Stat Sphere temporarily blocked out the sun, casting darkness over Republic City and the beyond. Then, without warning, three gigantic machines shot out of the Star Sphere and smash into the city below, causing thousands to scream and run in sheer panic.

Korra's eyes focused on the massive Star Sphere, her mind at a loss for words at what she was now witnessing. It stole her breath away, instilling fear within even her courageous heart. Then her eyes began to glow a brilliant shade of azure-white, her mind echoing with the voices of all her past incarnations. They've sensed his presence. She felt his presence.

He finally appeared for Korra and all of Republic City to see, levitating down from his Star Sphere until he was firmly planted on the earth's soil. He was a gigantic humanoid being, equal in height to Avatar Aang's immense monument. Dark violet and azure armor covered his entire form. A unique helmet that supported two antler-like horns that adorned the helmet, one on each side of the helmet, encased his skull. His eyes held no emotion, completely devoid of it, yet they would briefly glow with cosmic vast energy.

He was everything that Korra had seen in her visions. She couldn't help herself as she felt instilled with both awe and fear at the mere sight of him. He was a cosmic God. A Universal force of nature.

The Destroyer of Worlds.

Galactus.

"Master, I hope you are pleased. This planet is rich with the energies that are capable of sustaining you for years.", The Silver Surfer said, annoucing his presence to Galactus by flying within his range of sight.

"Excellent. You may leave, my Herald. I have no more need of you on this day. Go forth, Silver Surfer! Seek other planets within this universe that will sate my unending hunger.", Galactus responds, his voice making the very air tremble.

"As you wish, mighty Galactus.", The Silver Surfer oblidged, bowing his head before streaming high into the sky and out of sight.

Galactus turns his mighty head, his emotionless eyes glancing at the surroundings of this unique world. If he can hear the screams of fear, the panic of thousands of benders and non-benders alike within Republic City, he does not seem to notice nor care. For what are these mere mortals to Galactus? They're nothing. Less than nothing.

For a brief moment, Korra could swear that Galactus made eye contact with her before he moved on, walking towards the three massive pillar-like machines. She fought back her fear, smashing it down until it no longer existed. She knew what was at stake. The world, her people, her friends and everyone else was counting on her to save it from destruction. She had to meet with Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami to discuss what had to be done.

She had to tell them before she took action. There was only one option available to her. She was going to have to face Galactus!

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**In our next chapter, Avatar Korra will finally confront Galactus himself!**

**Now, we all know that Korra isn't going to back down to anyone, not even to Galactus. Still, one has to wonder how she'll handle the situation. Will she take Aang's advice and try a different method against the Devourer of Worlds? Or will she go in fighting against an omnipotent force of the universe? She's the most powerful bender on the planet, but even with all of her power... how is she going to be able to take on Galactus?**

**All will be revealed in the upcoming chapters!**

**Side Note:**

**I'm searching for someone who would willingly like to be the artist for this story and create a comicbook version of this story. I know there is tons of talented people who love The Legend of Korra, Marvel Comics, and/or are fans of both out there. So, if you're interested, please feel free to send me a message whenever you get the chance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avatar and The Destroyer of Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Conversation, Conflict, and the Challenge**

* * *

**Republic City**

**Air Temple Island**

Moving across the water of the harbor with the greatest of ease, Korra eventually landed on Air Temple Island. It was there that she was soon greeted by her airbending master Tenzin, his wife Pema and their four children, and eventually her friends Mako, Bolin and Asami who arrived thanks to a little transportation from her polar bear-dog Naga. They all stood and watched on as Galactus worked on his machines, paying no attention to the lesser beings who looked upon him in utter awe and fear.

"Korra, I'm so sorry I ever doubted your visions. You were right. Galactus is a whole new definition of scary!", Bolin said meekly, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, Bolin.", Korra replied, her voice gentle and understanding.

"So... now what do we do?", Asami asks, looking at her friends, hoping that one of them had an answer.

"Isn't it obvious? We attack! Send a message to General Iroh & Bumi's fleets and every other fleet we have at our disposal! Tell them to come to Republic City and be ready to engage Galactus! Perhaps they can...", Mako proclaimed only to be silenced by the Avatar herself.

"No, Mako! That won't work! It'll only bring more death! No force on this planet can harm Galactus!", Korra interjected furiously, having no wish to send countless innocents to their deaths.

"Then what do you suggest? We can't let him destroy the world! We have to stop him! There must be a way!", Mako exclaimed, frustration and a sense of helplessness seeping out his voice.

"There is.", Tenzin stated with a slight grimace.

"What do you mean?", Bolin inquired, confusion evident in his voice.

It was then that Tenzin averted his eyes to Korra, causing all of them to focus on the young female Avatar. She was the spirtual embodiment of this world, the most powerful bender on the planet. If there was anyone who had the slightest chance of saving their world from destruction, it could only be her. But against Galactus, a being whose power was beyond measurement, a being who's one of the fundamental forces of this and every universe in existence, what could she possibly accomplish?

"Korra?", Mako said in a voice just short of a whisper.

"I have to face him. I'm going to confront Galactus.", Korra finally answered with determination, her arctic-blue irises narrowing as they foucsed on the Ravager of Worlds.

"Whoa! Wait! You're going to take on Galactus?", Bolin almost shouted in exclaimation, looking at his friend as if she had just lost her mind.

"Korra, that's insane! You said it yourself. No force in this world can stop Galactus! Not even you! What could you hope to accomplish?", Mako questioned, grabbing Korra by her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I... I don't know. All I know is that I have to try. There's nothing else that can be done. I have to do this.", Korra responded as she freed herself from Mako's grip, knowing what had to be done.

"Are you really going to fight Galactus?", Asami asked, her mind unwilling to believe that Korra would resort to such a tactic.

"No... not if I don't have to. I'm going to try to reason with him.", Korra said in reply, remembering what Avatar Aang told her in her visions.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Korra?", Tenzin questioned, concern evident on his features and that of his wife and children.

"Yes, I'm sure.", Korra answered with a slight nod.

She was about to proceed on her mission, coming to a stop only to look at her loved ones for one last time. Before she could say anything, Bolin rushed forward and embrace her in his arms, squeezing her for all she was worth. He was soon followed by Asami, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo who each proceeded to hug their beloved friend one last time. The last to approach her were Tenzin and Mako, the elderly airbender who was like that of a father to her and the young firebender who captured her heart.

"Good luck and be safe, Korra.", Tenzin offered her, a light smile forming on his face as he faced his pupil.

"I will, Sifu Tenzin.", Korra replied with a smile of her own, bowing briefly before her master and father-figure.

"Promise that you'll come back... alive?", Mako asked her hesitantly.

"I promise.", Korra answered, leaning in close to drop a quick affectionate kiss on his cheek.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Korra took off in a run before leaping into the waters of the harbor, diving into the element that she was most comfortable in. Then, using a combination of her air and waterbending, Korra propels herself through the waters at an astounding speed, making her way towards the towering cosmic space-god known as Galactus. She would have to get to a high enough vantage point in order to make the bold attempt to establish contact between herself and the Planet Killer. And what better place than atop one of his towering machines?

Scaling one of the machines by using her airbending to race to the very top, Korra found herself exactly where she wanted to be... where she could be at eye-level with the Devourer of Worlds. She watched as Galactus worked on his machines, their complexity beyond anything that the greatest human minds in existence could even begin to understand. She was exactly were she wanted to be, the perfect place to establish communication between herself and Galactus. It was now or never. There was be no turning back. Summoning all of her courage, Korra began to speak out to the Ravager of Worlds, secretly hoping that he would be willing to respond.

"Um... hello! Can you hear me? I need to talk to you!", Korra began, almosting shouting at the cosmic god.

There was no response from Galactus, who continued his work on the machines. Korra couldn't understand it. She was plenty loud enough for him to hear her. He was close enough to hear her, yet for some reason Galactus acted as if she wasn't even there. It didn't make any sense to her. Unless...

_He's ignoring me? He's ignoring me! I can't believe it! Okay, I don't care who he is, nobody ignores me! He's gonna talk... one way or another, because I'm not giving up! Korra thought with deep determination, inhaling deeply as she prepared her next course of action._

"GALACTUS!", Korra shouted at the top of her lungs.

This time Galactus did respond to her voive, though Korra didn't know whether to acknowledge this as a positive or a negative outcome. The immense shadowy silhouette of Galactus fell upon Korra, startling her ever so slightly as she took a few steps backwards before regaining her composure. Galactus focused his attention upon her, his glowing eyes gleaming with azure cosmic energies, his very gaze seemingly capable of piercing Korra's very soul. Korra could feel her heartbeat increase, but she somehow managed to keep any hint of intimidation or fear from appearing on her lovely visage.

"Who dares to call out my name?", Galactus demanded, his voice like that of a thunderous storm capable of splitting the sky like lightning and making the heavens and the earth tremble.

"Uh... My name is Korra... I'm the Avatar and protector of this world.", Korra stated in greeting.

"Your words, like your self-proclaimed title, mean nothing to me. What is it that you want?", Galactus responds, narrowing his fiery azure eyes at the young female Avatar.

"I... I want to talk to you. That's all I want.", Korra ansered, standing her ground for the moment.

"And why should Galactus waste his time speaking to a mere mortal speck?", Galactus inquired in a bored tone of voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be because it... actually matters! Doesn't it bother you that you're going to destroy an entire world, a world populated by many, many, many innocent people that'll die in the process? Or are you just a giant, heartless, evil monster that takes a sick pleasure out of doing it?", Korra exclaims at the top of her lungs, fearlessly shouting up at the towering cosmic god.

Korra felt no fear, only an unbridled rage coursing through her veins. She would not be intimidated by anyone, not even Galactus! She would not back down, not even to the Devourer of Worlds! Her world was in danger, and that alone forced her to overcome her fear and allow her to face the one being whose power was nigh-omnipotent.

"You would dare to judge me? I am beyond your concepts of good and evil. I hold no malice toward you, your world or its people, for I merely do what I must to survive. And for Galactus to survive, Galactus must consume planets which contain the life-sustaining energies that will sate my unending hunger. If I do not consume, then I will die. And if Galactus dies, the balance of the universe will become corrupt, eventually resulting in the end of existence itself. This I cannot allow, for just as I existed before creation, so shall Galactus be there at its end. No matter how many worlds I consume... no matter how many civilizations I destroy... it is my destiny to one day give back to the Universe infinitely more than I have ever taken.", Galactus explained, somehow managing to restrain himself from destroying the insolent child that stood defiantly before him.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm the Avatar! And do you know what that means? It means that I can bend the four elements: water, earth, fire and air! It means that I'm the most powerful being on this planet! And most importantly, it means that I'm the protector of this world and its people! And I'll fight anyone or anything, including you, in order to keep it safe!", Korra countered fiercely, not backing down an inch to the Ravager of Worlds.

"What you speak of is true, young Avatar, but in all the cosmos... I stand alone! I am Galactus! I am older than the oldest star that burns, older than this or any other universe in existence. I have watched creation itself blossom from nothingness. I am infinite power incarnate! I am the beginning and the end of all things!", Galactus booms in declaration, raising his massive fists that soon glowed with immensely powerful cosmic energies, power capable of extinguishing the life of all things mortal and immortal alike.

"And you think that makes me afraid of you?", Korra questions, arching a challenging eyebrow.

"You would be foolish not to fear me, child.", Galactus said in reply, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"Well, then call me foolish, 'cause I'm not afraid of you, Galactus! And I'm certainly not afraid to fight you, either!", Korra stated with courageous defiance.

"The insect grows bold.", Galactus chuckled in the slightest of amusement.

"What did you call me?", Korra growled out between clenched teeth.

"Your threats mean nothing to me. For despite all of your power, young Avatar, you are nothing. And you are of no threat to me.", Galactus stated.

"Oh, that's it! I'm warning you for the last time, Galactus! You can either leave this world peacefully... or I can make you leave! The choice is yours to make! Either way, if you want to destroy my world, you're going to have to go through me to do it!", Korra shouted at the towering Planet Killer.

"Little Avatar... Begone! Return to your loved ones, spend your remaining hours with those whom you love and cherish, and trouble Galactus no more!", Galactus orders before turning his attention back to one of his three machines.

Korra felt her blood boil, her angering spiking to dangerous levels. She'd tried to accomplish this through peaceful terms, trying to reason with Galactus in vain. He left Korra with no alternative. She knew that she'd have to fight the Devourer of Worlds, though a part of her knew that this was a fight that not even she could win. But she wouldn't give up, she wouldn't back down. She would save her world... or die trying!

Summoning her earthbending, Korra manages to rip two house-sized chunks of rock and strata from the earth below and proceeded to levitate it high into the air. Then, with but a gesture, she launches them towards Galactus. The two missiles smash against Galactus' helmet encased skull, the impact echoing throughout all of Republic City.

Korra waited for a response, the dust disappearing to reveal that Galactus was completely unscathed by her attack! She couldn't believe it. That attack alone was devastating enough to level a mountainside, yet Galactus shrugged it off as if it were nothing! It was comparable to her throwing a grain of rice at a komodo-rhino and expecting it to be harmed by it!

Nonetheless, she did manage to accomplish one thing. Korra had gained the undivided attention of Galactus once again, who turned his head and body back to focus on the young female Avatar. He was not amused, his expression one of utter outrage and sheer annoyance. Galactus' patience was wearing thin, especially in regards to the defiance of this one mere mortal who dared to defy him.

"You would dare strike me, child!", Galactus snarls, his fiery eyes glowing with crimson and azure cosmic energies.

Korra did not respond, at least not in a verbal sense, but her expression and her savage glare spoke volumes. Using her airbending, Korra took flight as she began her assault on Galactus. Blasts of air, fire and bolts of lightning struck Galactus full force, yet the result was the same. Galactus withstood everything she unleashed at him, but despite this Korra continued to fight!

A bolt of lightning strikes Galactus between the eyes, followed by a barrage of fire blasts, each devastating wave of assault capable of destroying a few city blocks! But if Galactus is even aware or slightly harmed by Korra's vicious attacks, the World Devourer shows no sign nor gesture. However, if one were to look into Galactus' eyes, those fiery orbs that burned with vast cosmic energies, one could sense his barely contained rage and thinning patience for the young woman who fought against him.

"I tire of defiance, little Avatar!", Galactus rumbled, reaching out with his massive right hand to grab Korra out of mid-air.

"No! I won't give up!", Korra screamed, unleashing lightning from both of her hands at the massive hand that continued its approach undetered.

By the time Korra realized that it was time to make a brief retreat, the hand of Galactus engulfed her entire form like that of an adult clutching a dime within their grasp. It seemed to be the end of Korra's futile attempt to battle Galactus... or at least that's what everyone who watched the conflict thought. Then, suddenly, a brilliant flash of light erupted from within Galactus' enclosed right fist. Whether it was remorse or curiosity that compelled Galactus to open his fist, only he knew for sure, but once he did even the Devourer of Worlds was caught off guard... if only for a mere fraction of a moment.

Rising into the heavens like the Phoenix of legend, Korra appeared for all of Republic City and Galactus to see with their very eyes. Her eyes glowing a fierce lightning white, her body encased in a sphere of air as she remained airborne. Finally, Korra had entered the Avatar State, and she intended to fully utilize all of her power to battle Galactus. She descended from the heavens until she was once again at eye-level with Galactus, her glowing defiant eyes locking on to the emotionless gaze of one who has consumed countless worlds.

"Galactus, Devourer of Worlds, you are ordered to leave this planet... and to never return!", Korra's voice, along with the voices of all her past incarnations, ordered in warning as she began to manipulate the four elements to her very whim.

"No.", Galactus responds indifferently, not intimidated by Avatar Korra in the very least.

"Then so be it!", Korra said in a voice just short of a whisper.

Under the command of Korra, waters from the harbor rise to the heavens, massive chunks of earth are ripped from their foundations, fiery magma erupts from the ground and flames spew forth even as the air itself is summoned to join the other elements. The four elements unite, combining their power with that of the Avatar, preparing to unleash the ultimate attack on Galactus. All who witness the battle look on in sheer awe, their eyes fixated on the confrontation between the human embodiment of the planet itself and the cosmic god.

There is no warning for Galactus, who stands against the opposing force, neither fearing nor caring what was about to be unleashed. Korra unleashes the combined might of the four elements into one powerful concussive blast, striking at the heart of Galactus. The Ravager of Worlds barely flinched from the awesome onslaught, his eyes glaring at Korra, challenging her to strike at him again. And so she did again and again, assaulting Galactus with blow after thunderous blow of her devastating elemental attacks.

Finally, summoning all of her power, Korra's sphere encased body rushed toward Galactus at blinding speed until she smashes directly into Galactus' helmet encased forehead. The collision results in a massive blinding light, the impact causing all of Republic City to quake and tremble! As the blinding light fades, everyone witnesses what many thought was impossible... Avatar Korra managed to stagger Galactus!

The Devourer of Worlds was surprised by the power of the blow, caught completely off guard by the unexpectedly powerful assault. He never expected a mere mortal female to be able to do such a thing, least of all to him even when he wasn't taking her as anything close to a threat. Korra herself, even when she was completely embracing the Avatar State, couldn't believe what she had managed to accomplish. It took her most powerful attack, but she did it! She managed to actually stagger the mighty Galactus!

However, her triumph was short lived as Galactus, now taking the young Avatar seriously, focused his attention upon her. Korra summoned her power again, repeating the attack as she smashed full-force against Galactus' skull, but unlike the last time... Galactus stood unfazed by her onslaught. She lashed out again, utilizing lighning to add to her already impressive attack, but the results were the same.

Galactus had enough of this mere child's attempts to harm him. He allowed her to fight, if only to amuse her and himself, but that shall stand no more. This conflict would no longer continue. He wasted enough precious time on this child and her world. He would end this. He would show her what true power is!

"Enough!", Galactus roars, his patience and tolerance finally reaching an end.

Galactus unleashes a powerful blast of azure cosmic energy from his eyes which envelope Korra and the protective sphere made of the four elements that surrounded her form. She could not withstand the power, it tore through her protective barrier until she felt the energies scorch her clothing and burn her flesh. As soon as Galactus unleashed the blast of cosmic energies, it soon ceased as the Avatar Korra crashed on the shores of Air Temple Island in a sphere made of flames and energy.

"Korra!", Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin scream in unison as they ran to the site of her descent.

A crater was formed where Korra crashed, flames scorching the surrounding earth. The female Avatar slowly got to her feet, rising painfully from the crater. Her clothing was burnt and shredded, but thankfully the wounds that her flesh received were lessened greatly thanks to the protective sphere of the four elements that helped her survive Galactus' powerful attack. Then she heard the sound of voices and footsteps, causing her to lift her gaze up to scan the surroundings. And there stood Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin, eahc with a look of relief on their faces.

"Korra?", Mako spoke in a gentle voice, attempting to approach the injured young woman only to have her motion him to stop with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. Just get to safety before Galactus... Argh!", Korra started to tell them until a massive dark violet-armored hand grabbed her and lifted her from the ground.

"KORRA!", Her friends screamed at the top of their lungs, fear evident in their voices as they watched on helplessly as Galactus took Korra away.

Korra struggled in Galactus' vice-like grip, unable to break free no matter how much strength she exerted. Flashbacks of her visions came to her mind, but she wouldn't give in to the fear. She may be helpless, but she wasn't defeated yet. She would not give up! She would not give in to defeat!

"Did you honestly think you could prevail over Galactus? If I desired, I could extinguish your very existence with a thought!", Galactus stated, his fiery gaze focused on the young woman whom he held within his mighty grasp.

"Then why don't you? I can't beat you in a fight, so why don't you just destroy me now?", Korra questioned, remaining defiant despite her helpless state of being.

"No, I will not. True, Galactus is of power, but I sanction only hunger. Not pointless death and destruction.", Galactus answered, his voice thunderous, but seemingly gentle all at once.

"Oh? And I guess destroying an entire world and killing countless innocents isn't pointless death & destruction?", Korra countered, narrowing her arctic-blue irises as she locked eyes with the Planet Killer.

"You do not understand, therefore you know nothing. Balance must be enforced. And I must consume worlds to survive. And this planet has the energies I need to sustain my unending hunger. It is all this world has to offer me. It is the only thing of worth on this world.", Galactus responds indifferently.

_Remember... force is not a solution. But... there are other options available to you._

Upon remembering Avatar Aang's advice, Korra thought of an idea, of a way that she could save her world from Galactus that didn't involve any amount of force. It was genius! It was so good that it just had to work! Now all she had to do was to get Galactus to take the bait and accept her unique challenge.

"Is that so? What if I can prove you wrong?", Korra asked, a sly and cunning smile gracing her features.

"What madness do you speak of now, child?", Galactus demanded.

"Just this. I offer you a challenge, Galactus. If I can show you that there's even a single thing that you consider worthy of being spared, you'll leave this world and its people alone in peace... forever.", Korra answered, a confident grin forming on her lovely visage.

"And why should I even consider such a challenge?", Galactus inquired, his attention solely focused on that of the young woman who intrigued him.

"Pfft. That's easy. You can take the challenge, which will give me and my world a fighting chance... and if I fail to convince you otherwise, you can still consume the world. But... if you don't accept my challenge, it'll prove to me that you're afraid, that Galactus is nothing but a bully and a coward. So, tell me... is the mighty Galactus afraid of accepting a little challenge from a pretty mortal girl?", Korra replies with a smug smirk, doing her best to try to irk the Devourer of Worlds.

Galactus considered her challenge. He knew that Korra was sincere as she was serious in regards to her unique challenge. He could read her mind, and though it was against his best wishes, Galactus could see no downside with her proposition. If she failed to convince him that her world was worthy of being spared, he'd continue his plans to consume it to satisfy his unending hunger. Besides, his energies were still plentiful enough to keep him sated for a few months, so the risk of starving to death was minimal.

It was then that Galactus made his decision.

"Very well. I accept your challenge, Avatar Korra.", Galactus agreed, but not without some hint of reluctance.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Korra is a clever young woman, isn't she? It appears that Korra has took Avatar Aang's advice... but will it be enough to succeed? How will she be able to show Galactus that there is something of worth on her world, something that will be able to convince Galactus to stay his hand and spare her world? All will be revealed in time.**

**Side Note:**

**I'm searching for someone who would willingly like to be the artist for this story and create a comicbook version of this story. I know there is tons of talented people who love The Legend of Korra, Marvel Comics, and/or are fans of both out there. So, if you're interested, or if you know somebody who would be, please feel free to send me a message whenever you get the chance!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avatar and The Destroyer of Worlds**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Galan of Taa**

* * *

**Republic City**

"Great! So... can you put me down now?", Korra replied with an uneasy smile.

"As you wish.", Galactus oblidged, kneeling to the earth and placing Korra on the soil of Air Temple Island.

As soon as she was placed on the ground, Korra found herself surrounded by her friends. She was embraced by Mako, shortly followed by Bolin and Asami. The expressions on their individual faces that of relief and joy, yet also of curiosity as to what conversation had taken place between herself and the Devourer of Worlds. What did she say to him? Did she convince Galactus to stay his hand and spare their world?

"Korra, what did you do?", Tenzin asks, gently grasping the young woman by her shoulders as he stared directly into her eyes as if she were his own daughter.

"I took Aang's advice. I challenged Galactus. Well... actually, I kinda made a deal with him.", Korra answered with a shrug of her shoulders and an awkward smile.

"What!", Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami exclaimed in utter shock and horror.

"You made a deal with him! He nearly killed you... and you made a deal with him! What were you thinking, Korra?", Mako demanded, looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe I was thinking that... it was the only way to save our world!", Korra responded fiercely, not backing down to the firebender.

"Everyone! Calm down.", Tenzin ordered, his voice stern and demanding that not any one of them to dare brook an arguement with him.

"Now, Korra, what did you manage to accomplish?", Tenzin calmly asks, releasing a light sigh afterwards.

"I've convinced Galactus to accept my challenge.", Korra replied quite simply.

"And that challenge is?", Bolin probed, arching a curious eyebrow as he stared at his close female companion.

"If I can show him that our world is worthy, or that it possesses something that is worthy, he'll spare our world.", Korra stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And if you fail to prove your point?", Asami asked, a hint of hesitation evident in her voice.

"Then... he'll destroy our world.", Korra answered bluntly.

And then there was silence amongst the five individuals, neither of them speaking so much as a single word. They didn't have to, for their faces alone spoke volumes. If they failed, their world would end. They could not fight Galactus. He was too powerful. They've only had one option, one that was capable of staying the hand of the omnipotent Devourer of Worlds.

It all seemed hopeless. And it wasn't long before their silence was broken. Shattered by their very thoughts that now became words. Words of despair, words of those who thought that all hope was seemingly lost for not only them... but their entire world.

"Great. That's just perfect.", Mako groaned, rubbing his temples with the index & middle fingers of his hands.

"We... are... so... doomed.", Bolin deadpanned, hanging his head in defeat.

"I... I can't believe it. This is the end, isn't it? Is this how it all just ends? We've lost?", Asami questioned, her focus seemingly on nothing and yet everything all at once.

"No, we haven't. Not yet. We can do this! All we have to do is convince Galactus that there's something... anything... worthy of sparing our world. Once we do that, he'll leave.", Korra proclaimed with determination, clenching her tightly into fists as she looked upon her friends.

"Korra's right. We must remain optimistic. No matter how dark things may appear.", Tenzin added, trying his best to reason with the others in hope that they'll aid the female Avatar in her goal.

Before anything else could be said, the five individuals refocused their attention back to the cosmic god who seemed to be working on his machines. Then, suddenly, with a wave of his hand, Galactus sent the three towering machines soaring back within the depths of his massive Star Sphere to await for the time that they would be needed again. Korra and her friends looked on in awe as the massive Star Sphere blasted off, vanishing from sight within mere seconds and leaving Galactus standing in the waters of the harbor.

"The die is cast. Let the challenge that will decide the fate of this world commence!", Galactus boomed, his emotionless eyes glowing with vast cosmic energies.

Galactus approached the statue of Avatar Aang, coming to a stop before it as he turned his head, his fiery eyes focusing on Korra and her friends below. She could swear that his eyes locked on to her own arctic-blue irises, staring into the depths of her very soul. It was both thrilling and chilling at the same time, the very beat of her heart increasing from the unexpected surge of adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Then, at that very moment, Galactus entire form began to glow with azure, crimson and golden cosmic energies until... he vanished in a blinding flash of these energies!

Eventually, the blinding light and cosmic energies dissipate, leaving a faint mist of comsic energy around the entirety of Air Temple Island. Korra, Tenzin, Mako, Bolin and Asami finally open their eyes to a sight that had them all at a lost for words, their eyes now looked upon the presence of a being who existed before creation itself. Out of the cosmic mist walked out a man, a man dressed entirely in royal purple and royal blue clothing. He was a large man, taller than Tenzin and physically as imposing as Korra's father. His head was bald, completely devoid of hair and marked by a unique symbol on each side of his skull along the temple. His eyes were of a azure cosmic-blue, beautiful and yet chilling at the same time.

"Galactus?", Korra gasped, taking a few steps towards the large man, feeling like she was in a trance.

"Yes, it is I.", Galactus answered in confirmation.

"Uh... okay. Why do you look so... different?", Korra asked, struggling to find the right words to describe her utter surprise at seeing him appear in human form for the very first time.

"I've chosen a form that's less imposing, one that would not cause panic amongst your people. It only made logical sense to take the form of the being I once was before existence itself.", Galactus informed, explaining his transformed state of being to the young woman that stood before him.

"Okay. So... what do we call you?", Korra ventured, arching an eyebrow while placing her hands on her hips.

"You may call me... Galan.", Galactus said indifferently.

"Well, then, Galan... would it be all right if we personally escort you to the room that you'll be staying at for the time being here on Air Temple Island?", Korra offered with a smile, extending her right hand to the cosmic-god-turned-human.

Galan looked at Korra, taking in her entire appearance from her long, dark hair to her arctic-blue eyes. She was a beautiful young woman. She reminded him of someone, a faint memory of an existence long ago, an existence that preceeded the universe itself. It was rare for Galactus to recall his past life, of the mortal man he once was before time began. But those memories, that past life, were long since dead and mattered no longer. As soon as the faint memory emerged, Galan discarded it from his mind to focus on the situation at hand.

"So be it. Lead the way, young Avatar. Time is of the essence.", Galan replied in a cold and completely nonchalant demeanor.

* * *

Know that the Creation Event is ever unknowable. Know also, that when the living universe was young, it was of chaos. There was beauty, but it was the beauty of the void, formless and without intent. Cosmic consonance demanded that there be order to balance chaos.

The universe does not measure time. Know then, that by way of natural sequence, a balance was struck and cosmic consonance was set. From chaos, order, and from order, intent.

They were the caretakers, conceived through intent and, each of them, tasked to maintain cosmic consonance. They were without will and without awareness of anything but the tasks set before them. They existed to serve the living universe.

Proemial Gods.

That is what they came to be known.

But purpose had long ago evolved into awareness and awareness had become dark ambition. One of the Proemial Gods sought to remake the universe in his own image. He corrupted many of his fellow Proemial Gods, who followed and embraced his dark ambition.

There was a cosmic war... and gods died.

However, this dark ambition would prove to be the undoing of the leader of the Dark Proemial Gods. They brought their war to Galactus. It was a war that not even the Proemial Gods could win. It was the hand of Galactus who slew their dark leader. It was Galactus who destroyed the dark Proemial Gods. It was Galactus who imprisoned the last of the dark Proemial Gods.

But now... the last Proemial Gods were free! Imprisoned for countless millennia, they now sought freedom and vengeance against the Devourer of Worlds. And nothing would stand in their way! Galactus would die! And even now, they searched for their most feared and hated enemy, more than willing to search throughout all the universes in existence to achieve their reckoning!

"I sense not the presence of our fellow Gods. What if we two are all that is left of our kind?", The Goddess of All Sorrows questions her fellow God and mate.

"Then we alone must do what must be done to restore discipline to the universe. It is what our fellow Gods would have wanted to be done. But first... we must avenge them by killing he who terminated our race and imprisoned us countless millennia ago.", The God of the Darkness Between thundered in response, his dark armor radiating vast destructive power.

"Galactus... my rage for him and the injustice he's inflicted upon us and our kind knows no bounds!", The Goddess of All Sorrows snarls, her golden form glowing with vast comsic energies.

"It is decided then. We will seek out the Devourer. And together... we'll see to it that his life ends at our hands!", The God of the Darkness Between declared before beginning their quest for vengeance.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**It seems that Korra and her world can't catch a break! Not only does she have to prove to Galactus/Galan that there's something worthy enough on her world in order for it to be spared, but unknown to her there's two dark cosmic gods that are determined to seek out Galactus in order to exact their revenge on the Devourer of Worlds for imprisoning them long ago. And that means her world is going to get caught in the crossfire!**

**But who are these two cosmic gods? What is their history and connection with Galactus? I've given some good hints. Anyone care to guess?**

**The Voice Cast**

**Galactus/Galan- James Earl Jones**

**Silver Surfer- Nolan North**

**Korra- Janet Varney**

**Tenzin- J.K. Simmons**

**Mako- David Faustino**

**Bolin- P.J. Byrne**

**Asami Sato- Seychelle Gabriel**

**Lin Beifong- Mindy Sterling**

**Dark Goddess of All Sorrows- Cree Summer**

**Dark God of the Darkness Between- ****Kevin Michael Richardson**


End file.
